legends_of_the_avenge_landersfandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Chrysalis
Queen Chrysalis is a female changeling and the main antagonist of the season two finale and the Legend of Mystical Heroes IDW comics' first four-issue story arc. She is the queen of the changelings and a shapeshifter who appears as Princess Cadance in order to hypnotize her fiancé Shining Armor, invade Canterlot, and eventually take over Equestria. After Chrysalis and her subjects are expelled from Canterlot, she fillynaps the Cutie Mark Crusaders in The Return of Queen Chrysalis in order to lure the Mane Six to her so she can absorb Twilight Sparkle's magic with the power of the Secretariat Comet. In the season six finale, Chrysalis is dethroned from her position as changeling queen. "This day has been just perfect..." :—Queen Chrysalis. Appearance :Voice actor: Kathleen Barr (English), Kaori Nazuka (Japanese), Not Known (French), Marina Thovez (Italian), Tanya Kahana (German), Not Known (Spanish), Anca Sigmirean (Romanian), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Portuguese), Lee Seon (Korean), Not Known (China), Not Known (Hong Kong), Joanna Węgrzynowska-Cybińska (Polish), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Deutsch), Timea Sagi (Hungarian), Niki Georgakakou (Greek), Darya Frolova (Russian), Not Known (Latin Spanish), Cecília Lemes (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Irina Índigo (Latin American Spanish) :Voice actor (Singing voice): Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Polish), Mihaela Gherdan (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Portuguese) Biography Appearance Queen Chrysalis is a pony-like creature with a twisted unicorn horn, a pair of tattered insectoid wings, and stands as tall as Princess Celestia. In addition, she has a sharp pair of fangs and dark green eyes with elongated oval pupils. She has a teal mane and tail, blue-green chitinous plating over her midsection, and she wears a small, black crown tipped with blue orbs. Her voice has a distorted echoed quality, as if two voices are speaking slightly out of sync. Her legs, mane, and tail are full of holes, and her limbs and torso are very slender. Like other non-pony characters, she has no cutie mark. Her wings, full of holes like her other body parts, end in sharp points rather then curves (like those of actual insects); when they flap, they generate a buzzing sound. When she disguised herself as Princess Cadance, her eyes occasionally flashing green and her magic glowing green instead of Cadance's blue. In the Young Days In Present Time Possible Future Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Queen Chrysalis is a scheming, cruel, fierce, and manipulative individual whose primary concerns are gaining power and feeding her changeling subjects. Upon perceiving Twilight Sparkle as a potential threat to her plans, she turns her family and friends against her and enjoys mocking her both during and after Twilight's imprisonment in Canterlot's underground caves. While capable of mimicking Cadance well enough to fool most, she is unable to fool Twilight due to their close bond and her demanding and insincere behavior displayed in A Canterlot Wedding - Part 1. "A lot of her personality is revealed" in the comics. Comic artist Andy Price stated on February 28, 2014 that "Chrysalis is beyond villain- she's a monster". Relationships Friends/Allies Family * Queen Chrysalis (Good counterpart) Neutral Rivals Enemies Abilities and Powers Magic Queen Chrysalis—a changeling—shapeshifts her physiology into any pony of her choosing and absorbs the love of others as a source of food and strength. After feeding on enough love, she uses her magic to overpower powerful figures like Princess Celestia. She also puts others into hypnotic trances, as seen when she brings Shining Armor, Minuette, Twinkleshine, and Lyra Heartstrings under her control. Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks Skills Miscellaneous Skills History Past Synopsis See also External links * Queen Chrysalis My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Wiki * Queen Chrysalis Collectible Card Game Wiki * Queen Chrysalis Fan Wiki * Queen Chrysalis My Little Pony Gameloft Wiki Notes & Trivia * ... Category:Changelings Category:Females Category:Villains